Take it Slow
by little folly
Summary: Based after the second movie. Kagome's kiss saved him and Inuyasha needs to find a way to show his feelings or she may never do it again M for probable eventual scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Based after the second movie**

"I-I-I didn't do it because I wanted to!"

"What? What do you mean by that?""

"No, nothing really, besides, you just did that without asking."

"Inuyasha, osuwari!"

Inuyasha had realised the second he said it that he had stuffed up again. Kagome's kiss had saved him, it had given him a moment of true acceptance in himself. Kagome had given that to him and risked her own life in the process. He mentally scolded himself for making a mockery of that moment as he heard Kagome ride away in contempt to the bone eaters well. Miroku and Sango walked on to let Inuyasha think about what he had said.

How could he possibly show her how he felt? He wanted her to know how much that moment meant to him but at the same time he wanted to just shout at her for putting herself at such a risk for him.

When the spell wore off Inuyasha tucked his hands in his sleeves and stared up at the sky, the clouds floated along by as he searched for the right words when suddenly he felt a profound hollowness. It took a fraction of a second to realise that Kagome's scent was gone from this time. She had already reached the well?

Without another thought Inuyasha crouched and bounded toward the well. The need to fill the void that had settled in his body took over all instincts. Miroku and Sango saw a red blur pass them and vault into the well in the distance without delay.

The smell hit Inuyasha hard and fast. No matter how many times he was reacquainted to Kagome's presence, it always made him feel whole once again. The burst of Kagome's lips on his came flooding into his mind and he was reminded of why she was here. Rehearsed lines on his lips and dizzy with Kagome's scent Inuyasha climbed to her windowsill. She was curled up in a ball on her bed, facing the wall and shaking with tears. He crept to her bedside to begin his speech.

"Kagome…"

"Ah!"

Shocked, Kagome rolled toward Inuyasha, and right off the side of the bed. He dove to catch her and blushed to find himself cradling her and her face inches from his. Wide-eyed they stared at one another, her moist eyes glistened, her lips slightly parted.

"I…" his mind raced but the urge to experience those lips again took over. He leant forward and parted his lips to sandwich between hers. When their lips met everything became clear, there was nothing he had to say, nothing to do but just be there in that moment with Kagome. He kissed her deeply and her body relaxed into his. Still cradling her in his arms he eased up and placed her back on the bed. He crouched by the side of the bed to look into her face once more, He placed his forehead against hers and nuzzled her.

Kagome reached to his ear and rubbed it slowly between her fingers. He let out a low groan and was instantly embarrassed by this sound he emitted. Kagome giggled.

"So you did like it when I kissed you?" Kagome teased.

"Keh, I kissed you better," he retorted.

He was glad that they had finally breached the communication barrier that had held for so long. They had kissed, and they had both enjoyed it.

"We'll see about that," and with that she sat onto the side of the bed so that she looked down onto Inuyasha's crouched figure. Looking up at her he raised an eyebrow only to close his eyes in ecstasy as she began to rake her fingers over his scalp and pull his face up to her lips. She gently bit onto his bottom lip, which caused something to stir _deep_ within him.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha had known these feelings before and he wasn't stupid, he knew what they meant. Having lived for 200 years Inuyasha was definitely not oblivious to how people and demons alike are conceived. However youkai and humans have very different takes on the mating ritual; youkai are very animalistic in their instinctual objective of reproduction, whereas humans (well, most humans) attach pleasure and emotional meaning to the physical act. When Inuyasha first began to experience these feelings he found himself deeply confused by his conflicting desires. His human side would be disgusted by the primal yearning he harboured to plant his seed into the nearest fertile female. It took all of his human will to prevent these youkai cravings to come to fruition. Over years his mind began to associate any sexual desire with self-deprecation and disgust. Thus his mind eventually blocked out any feelings of sexual desire whatsoever… until now.

Kagome pulled back, aware that Inuyasha was suddenly rigid and he was breathing deep and fast, almost a pant.

"Inuyasha?"

He shot up and marched himself to the far corner of the room and braced himself on the wall as his chest heaved up and down. Memories of his former self came flooding back just as fast as the conflicting desires and confusion. He felt the immediate disgust as his instincts bid him to bend Kagome over the bed and take her there. This was Kagome for fuck's sake, she was everything to him and all he could think to do was ram into the back of her until her filled her with his legacy.

The image of Kagome's smooth round backside presented in the air before him almost took his youkai over the edge, so he reared back his head and banged it into the wall at full force.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?!" Kagome asked as she stared at the troubled hanyou and the large dent he had just made in the wall.

"I'm protecting you from myself."

Now Kagome was confused, only just today she had calmed his demon side with a kiss, now she had awakened it?

As if he read her mind he tried explain, "It feels similar to when I transform," *pant pant*, "the same loss of control, but I don't crave blood and destruction, I crave you Kagome, and it scares me."

Kagome knew what he was talking about, she had thought about it too, she wasn't quite ready to go the whole way but she no longer wanted to be with Inuyasha just as a friend, he meant more than that to her. The lustful gleam in his eyes both scared and exited her and he had the same look of fear written behind his features.

"Inuyasha I trust you and I want the same thing you do, we can just take it slow." She stood up and began to walk toward him.

"Baka, stop!" he cried. His panting began again and he covered his eyes. "Sit down and stay still."

Kagome slumped down against her bed and watched as Inuyasha paced her room, not so much as looking at her. "I trust you Inuyasha but it's ok if you don't want to do this, it looks like you're in pain."

Having only just been reacquainted with his long-suppressed desire Inuyasha realised that he had felt it before with Kagome without realising it. How could he not; she was the most beautiful person he had ever known, both inside and out. What had Kagome just said? She wanted it too? But she couldn't possibly know what she was saying. A hanyou like himself with these repulsive desires couldn't possibly deserve to be with someone so pure as Kagome.

"You don't know what you're saying Kagome."

"Baka! I do! You always think you know what's best for me but you don't, I trust you Inuyasha, more than you trust yourself because I know you will never hurt me. Being with you is the only way I can live, even if I have to risk my life every day it will be worth it because I couldn't live without you. You need to understand that!"

She looked down to her feet, "and… I want to be with you more… alone like this."

As quickly as Kagome had angered she had grown anxious and flushed and had begun to play with her skirt in her lap.

Inuyasha stood with eyes wide open gaping at Kagome's small figure. He felt a large twinge in his heart. His youkai cravings were long gone and although a small part of him still wanted to reject Kagome's feelings as mere delusions, most of him began to realise that all of Kagome's actions rang true to her words. No matter how close he came to tearing her to shreds she always managed to calm him. Most of all she never judged him for his uncontrollable youkai side or his weak human side, she accepted him as a whole. He still didn't completely trust himself but somehow Kagome's trust comforted him.

Inuyasha crouched down and looked at her with his intense amber eyes, she slowly looked up and blushed further but didn't break eye contact. God she was beautiful. Seeing the seriousness in Kagome's eyes finally convinced the thick hanyou. He sighed, "gods you're stubborn woman, you had better not kiss me like that again until I'm sure my youkai form won't take over."

"Mmmm I trust you Inuyasha." _Why did she always have to say that?!_

Thinking about what he was about to do Inuyasha could feel the desires beginning to surface again but with Kagome's trust surging through him he felt that he could at least begin to show her what she meant to him without immediately ripping her clothes off.

He leaned forward on his hands and slowly began to crawl toward her, he focused intently on her face so as to not be drawn to her outstretched legs or her beautiful curves. Kagome saw a look of anxious determination on the hanyou's sweet face. Crawling around to her side he came to her lips once again and kissed her slowly. She let out a soft sigh and his stomach clenched.

"Please don't move or make any sounds, you seriously don't know what this is doing to me."

She nodded, but all of the suspense and locked in emotions were only serving to fuel her desire. He took a hold of her chin and turned her face away from him and began to run his lips across her cheek and down to her neck. He could feel the pulse in her neck against his lips and he gulped, trying to will away his frightening youkai curiosity in how her blood would taste. His more reasonable human side wanted to know how her skin tasted so he slowly licked up from the base of her neck to her jaw. The addition of her salty taste to the sight, smell and feel of her overloaded his senses, he was filled with Kagome's intermingling fear and excitement. These two emotions embodied the battle between youkai and human that surged in his mind. The fear fed his youkai need to take her with or without her consent and the excitement stimulated his human desire to simply experience more of her. He began to tremble and his head span.

"Chikuso!" he cursed and flopped on his back beside her.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and let out a deep breath as if she too had to relieve a ton of contained passion, "this is going to be hard isn't it?"

He looked up at her beautiful face, her eyes were filled with the same unfulfilled fervour that he felt and he let out a big sigh. "Yes, but I will get better, I promise you Kagome."

"I know you will."

Inuyasha stared up at the ceiling, "can we keep this a secret from the others for now? I want us to figure this out on our own first,"

Kagome nodded and gave her affirmative "mmm."


End file.
